


golden mask

by Cinnonym



Series: flavor text [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Drabble, Flavor Text, PMD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnonym/pseuds/Cinnonym
Summary: golden mask (ɡoʊldən mæsk). n. an artifact that raises the chance of recruiting pokemon; a mystery.
Series: flavor text [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1212660
Kudos: 6





	golden mask

petty creatures adore the shimmer and shine, and yet they know not the value. all they know are their impulses: see gold. lay down life. 

looking inspires loyalty. feeling is friendship. to hold the mask is strength. flashing a business card and having the world bow to your whim. eerie is their lack of questioning, but who are you to complain?

item buried for millenia now rests in your hands. buried why? don't know. maybe you should.

the allure escapes you. by now, the mechanics are familiar. the explanation behind its function, its power, unknown.

matters not. you've befriended god.


End file.
